One Minute
by Shi-koi
Summary: Yaoi - Crossover - GetBackers & HP - Ginji x Harry - Two people who just want to be loved are in for a shock. When Ginji makes a wish while staring at Ban's jagan he finds himself in a whole new world.


.

.

**A/N: **Anyone who read the concept and first draft on my LJ may find that this has changed drastically. Mainly with the pairing. It _was_ going to be Severus/Ginji...but Sev argued. In fact he flat out refused to let me write him in.

Then Harry complained, said he wanted someone to love him and that Ginji was perfect...course, Ginji piped in and said that since Harry was so sweet and not scary like Akabane-san he wouldn't mind getting to know him.

So I sat down and opened a new document...and voila! Harry spoke! So it seems as though this fic will be Harry/Ginji.

But the good news is that Severus is actually co-operating for Vacation Blues. Yes! Muahahahahaha! Seto won't know what hit him! Ooooh, the glorious arguments!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fic.

Hugs,

Shi-koi

.

.

.

.

**ONE MINUTE**

**By Shi-koi**

Fandom: Harry Potter / GetBackers

Spoilers: General for GB, up to GoF for HP. OoTP doesn't happen.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Slight Ban/Ginji, Akabane/Ginji and Ban/Akabane hints. Ginji/Harry main couple.

Warnings/Content: Crossover, romance, action/adventure, YAOI, fluff, mild angst, TWT, violence, language, limy bits, romance.

Disclaimer: No own, no sue.

Summary: Ginji/Harry. Crossover: GetBackers/Harry Potter. Two people who just want to be loved are in for a shock. When Ginji makes a wish while staring at Ban's jagan he finds himself in a whole new world.

Notes: Ginji can control electricity...actually his body seems to produce it. He can absorb lightning and electricity.

The correct way to introduce yourself to a stranger for the first time would be "Hajimemashite, insert name here desu. Dozo yoroshiku." But...since Ginji is a bit rougher than most, I've noticed he doesn't always use the 'dozo' part. In fact he's pretty darn abrupt _all_ the time.

Raitai = Thunder Emperor

Mugenjou = Infinite Castle

For readers who don't know anything about GetBackers...here are a few links to some character pics, since this'll be posted in the HP section. Well it _is_ being set (for 99% of the time anyway) in the HP-verse.

.

1: Amano Ginji

http:we-love-anime.com / gallery/index.php?g= Get%20Backers&p= 79&frpg=4&f=#pic

http:we-love-anime.com / gallery/index.php?g= Get%20Backers&p= 67&frpg=4&f=#pic

http:www.dakkanya.net / View/Anime/ginji/ agbginji001.jpg

...

2: Midou Ban

http:we-love-anime.com / gallery/index.php?g= Get%20Backers&p=76&frpg=4&f=#pic

http:we-love-anime.com / gallery/index.php?g= Get%20Backers&p=19&frpg=1&f=#pic

http:www.dakkanya.net / View/Anime/ban/ agbban001.jpg

...

3: Akabane Kuroudo

http:we-love-anime..com./.gallery/index.php?g=.Get%20Backers&p= 72&frpg=4&f=#pic

http:www.dakkanya.net./.View/Anime/kuroudo/.agbkuroudo001.jpg

...

4: Group Pics

http:www.dakkanya.net./View/Anime/group/.agbgroup001.jpg

http:www.dakkanya.net./View/Anime/misc/.agbmisc014.jpg

...

5: All The Characters Profiles

http:www.tbs.co.jp./.getbackers/chara.html#

.

...

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

**Prologue**

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

.

It was Ban-chan's fault.

We'd been playing a game, and I'd had fallen on the grass after a tussle, looking up at the blue, blue sky. I'd laughed then, saying how weird it was that I could never compare Ban-chan's eyes to anything, even though they were blue, 'cos I'd never looked directly into them.

Then of course, Ban-chan smiled, and it was warm and soft and sly. He'd laid himself alongside me on the grass, propped up on one hand, his glasses tilted rakishly down.

"Do you trust me?" He'd asked then, all dark innocence and impishness in his face mixed in the shadows from the shade of the tree above us.

Me? Not trust my Ban-chan? Don't be silly.

"Sure Ban-chan! 'Course I trust you!" I chirped, smiling at him. He smiled back at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. Ban-chan always made me feel good inside when he did that.

Ban-chan leant forward, so his head blocked the sky, his dark, dark hair spiking out like a fan. He balanced himself on one of his elbows, and he was so close I could feel his breath on my cheek. He lifted a hand and took off his glasses, blinking a few times.

Then he looked at me.

And I _fell._

.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

**Chapter One**

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

.

Harry knew something like this would happen. These things always happened to him. Sometimes it felt like Fate made a hobby out of tormenting him. Yep. He just seemed to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time...or was that just a quote he'd read somewhere.

The moment he stepped outside he'd felt antsy, uncomfortable...like someone was watching him, but he'd shrugged it off.

He could just hear them now, those voices that made up his conscience and thoughts. _Nice going Potter. You did it again._

The thing was, he didn't mean it.

It had been a nice day outside of the Hogwarts grounds. Bright, sunny, the barest hint of a spring breeze heavy with the scent of newly blossomed flowers. So he'd skipped his last class, Divination, and taken advantage of the nice day. He didn't really feel like staying and predicting his own death again, although his last lesson hadn't been too bad.

But then, Professor Trelawney had gushed over his 'vision' of his own death at the hands...or was that the tentacles...of the Hogwarts squid. The creature that lived in the lake. He'd moaned and squeezed a few fake tears, sniffling pathetically and whimpering out his prediction of accidentally walking too close to the water and getting snatched and squeezed then ripped apart into a bloody mess. Professor Trelawney liked bloody predictions...in more ways than one.

Yep. Trelawney had been one happy Professor that day.

Pity he didn't really have the sight, maybe then he would have seen this little mishap.

Harry had decided to take a trip out to his favourite spot under a tree on the far edges of the other side of the lake. It was only a twenty minute walk for him, going at a fast pace, and it usually guaranteed at least a few hours of silence for him to brood...er, think.

He'd sat himself down, watching the clouds drift lazily by, his arms crossed behind his head against the rough bark of the tree. He'd only thought the wish, not said it out loud...but he supposed Fate was just _waiting_ for the opportunity to play with him.

_I wish I had someone who understood me. Someone who wanted me for Harry. Just Harry._

That's when it happened.

The body fell on him.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

Amano Ginji was used to weird and unexplainable things happening to him. At Mugenjou he'd left his title as Thunder Emperor behind and fled to the outside world...not through choice, but through necessity. He'd found himself able to warp the very fabric of existence inside the place known as Infinite Castle simply by his own desires. The feelings he felt towards his home changing everything.

But when he gave his old world up, and become just Ginji, a GetBacker, a retriever of anything people asked, and bought his services for, he'd found his niche in the world.

Okay there was always his enemies...the people who tried to kill him, although he wondered with Akabane-san. That man, known as Dr Jackal in the Transporter world, seemed to take great and equal delight in tormenting him. He confused Ginji. A lot.

If Akabane-san wasn't trying to kill him, he always flirted with Ginji. One moment trying to shred him with the never-ending stream of knives that seemed to flow from his body, or trying to touch and kiss him, that freaky half smile plastered firmly in place the whole time.

It wasn't as though the man couldn't have anyone he wanted, what with his moonlight pale skin, and long, soft midnight dark hair. His eyes were always closed, making Ginji wonder if he used some other sense to see him, but when the opened they were the most enthralling shade of ebony touched indigo pools deep enough to drown in.

Tall, like Ginji, but somehow a shade leaner, with muscles that flowed smoothly beneath the silk of his skin like a dancer's. Ginji had only seen his body once, but he'd seen enough to know that Akabane-san was not someone to be trifled with.

Scars, silvery-white and jagged, curved around his flesh. Small, large, some like lightning, a few, like the ones on the palms of his hands in roundish starbursts of white. Scars that would have killed a lesser man.

But Akabane-san didn't seem to even notice them.

Ban-chan was easy to understand in comparison. Ban-chan tried to kill Ginji the first time they had met, but then they'd become friends, partners in their business as GetBackers. Ban-chan protected him, watched out for him.

He was the opposite of Akabane-san. His mahogany brown hair fanning out in long sharp spikes around a golden tanned face, his eyes, which Ginji had known to be blue, but never actually looked at, were mesmerising. Anyone who looked in them never came away the same.

Ban-chan always shrugged it off though. Changing the subject. He knew that there was something there, something that passed down because of the witches blood that ran through his veins, but Ginji knew enough to leave the subject be.

Ban-chan who was always a mass of contradictions. His long, slender frame hiding a strength that was otherworldly. Sun-kissed skin that showed no imperfections rippling when he was in battle. The sheer _presence_ he exuded dwarfing his power.

And that smirk. That ever-knowing half-smirk that curled his lips, taunting those who would come against him. Warning the weak away.

Ban-chan who ignored him when he needed someone to hold him, and Akabane-san didn't seem to do anything other than toy with him.

He knew what he'd been thinking when Ban-chan _looked_ at him, finally showing him a glimpse of those blue, blue velvet eyes. He'd been thinking he wished that he had someone who wanted him, just for himself, just for Ginji...someone easy to understand like Ban-chan, but who didn't seem oblivious to what Ginji was feeling. Someone who wanted him enough to be able to put aside his past and just want _him_. Not the Raitai, not the person who had ruled Mugenjou. Not even the GetBacker who always seemed to complete everything task, yet still manage to mess things up.

He'd been thinking he wanted someone to love him.

Then he _fell_. And found himself lying across someone's legs, looking up into shock filled, entrancing emerald eyes.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

Well, it certainly didn't seem like a normal day now.

Harry blinked as he looked down into the wide doe-brown eyes of the blonde-haired male in his lap.

"Um...hi?" Harry squeaked, before clearing his throat and trying to speak with a tone of voice that approached normal. "I'm...I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

The man stared at him. "Anou..."

Harry tilted his head. "Harry." he said, pointing to himself.

"Harry." The man said, although it sounded more like 'Hah-lee'. But that voice...Harry shivered at the sparks that ran down his spine.

"Hajimemashite. Amano Ginji desu. Yoroshiku!" The blonde said with a wide smile, pearly white teeth flashing.

"Um..."

The blonde sat up, his back still level with Harry's legs.

Pointing at himself, Harry intoned slowly, "Harry."

The blonde blushed, understanding flooding his features at the same time as the blush. "Ginji."

Harry held out a hand, smiling as the other youth, Ginji, took it.

"Hello Ginji. Pleased to meet you."

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

Ginji couldn't make heads or tails of this strange language. It was oddly rolling and melodic, but it lacked the high and low notes that remained so wonderfully musical in his own native Japanese.

He understood that the boy's name was Harry, and he'd managed to explain his own name...but that was all.

Ginji stood slowly, one hand resting against the tree. He held his other hand out to the boy in the strange robes, helping him stand. He grinned when a dark red flush crept up the boy's face and down his neck. Harry barely reached his shoulders.

"Aaa...sugoi!" Ginji breathed out as he got a good look at his surroundings. A long, wide, sparkling lake spread out between two valleys, and across one side, nestled amongst the hills, stood an immense castle, not anywhere as but as Mugenjou...but surrounded with more greenery than Ginji had ever managed to believe existed.

A massive forest, in all shades of the deepest, richest greens stretched out on the other side.

The boy, Harry titled his head, one brow raised in question. Ginji spread his arms out and opened his eyes wide, waving at the scene. The boy made an 'O' with his mouth as understanding struck, before they exchanged grins and laughed.

Some distant part of him wondered mildly where he was, asked how this was possible...but the greater part, the part of Amano Ginji that had seen magic...but too few miracles, pushed those thoughts to one side. The part of him who had craved friendship since he had been a tiny child, all alone in the harsh world that was Mugenjou, coming to the fore.

After all, you never questioned a miracle...or magic.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

Harry watched Ginji from the corner of his eye, he didn't dare stare at him. Not with all the blushing he seemed to be doing.

It was definitely odd. He didn't feel the slightest bit scared. Even though it could have been a trick to lull him into a trap...Harry just didn't feel like anything was wrong.

This strange youth with his unfamiliar melodic language, huge innocent eyes and wide friendly smile seemed so perfectly _right_ to him that he didn't want to leave. The look of joyous rapture that was spread across the blonde's face as he took in the natural wonder of the scenery made his heart skip a beat, and a strange tight sensation pull his stomach into knots.

But it was a nice feeling.

Harry tugged on the sleeve of the oversized white t-shirt on the blonde, motioning to the castle and starting to walk. Ginji nodded, coming to walk alongside Harry.

Sidelong glances and blushes flashed between the two as they walked.

When Harry tucked his smaller hand inside Ginji's, and the blonde squeezed mildly, both youths smiled at each other, their eyes catching and staying locked, emerald to amber.

Yeah, for once, everything was going fine.

Maybe Fate could do something right.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

There was an odd tightening feeling growing inside Ginji's chest as they got closer to the large castle, fierce sparks of pain lancing through his lungs.

Harry stopped suddenly, placing his free hand on Ginji's arm, his voice frantic as Ginji fell to his knees, struggling to breathe. Ginji could feel his power spiking, his electric lightning arcing around his body.

Harry dropped Ginji's hand, and Ginji could hear the smaller youth screaming, heading for the castle at a run.

Then Ginji couldn't breathe, couldn't move. His limbs felt like lead.

Everything faded to white, then black.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

Tbc...

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

.

.

.

**A/N 2:** Well, that's another fic started. sigh I couldn't really help it, honestly! I had to write this. The plot just wouldn't leave me alone!

Hope you guys like this anyway. I haven't seen another HP/GB crossover before, although if anyone _has_ seen one, please let me know!

Hugs,

Shi-koi

.

Read and Review? Please? Let me know what you think, what you liked/disliked, what made sense, what didn't. That sort of thing. Or just to comment on the fic.

.

_[Last edited: May, 2004]_

.


End file.
